fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
It's All Downhill From Here
This is the fifteenth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- In the boys’ cabin, Chomper, Petrie, Rory, and Shorty were playing a game they had learned from the humans: pillow fighting. Well, to be more accurate, it was more just Chomper, Rory, and Shorty (Who was holding his pillow in his mouth), as Petrie was a little too small for this game.“Watch your back Chomper,” laughed Rory, the fast biter bopping the rex on the head. “Hey,” Chomper chuckled, flinging his pillow across the cabin. Shorty managed to dodge it, but it hit Petrie head on. “Sorry Petrie,” Chomper apologized. CC Petrie: Me can’t help it. Me not that big now. “It alright Chomper, me just want some sleep,” Petrie replied. Rory noticed Petrie looked a little depressed. “You still upset about Tera getting voted off?” he asked. “Yeah,” Petrie replied. “Me just don’t get it.” Shorty nodded. Although he wasn’t particularly fond of Tera, he was certain that everyone had voted off Guido back in episode 11. He couldn’t figure it out. Meanwhile, things were happening in the girls’ cabin. Ali and Tippy were just having a chat, Rita was playing a one-man game of Toss the Seed, and Ducky and Cera were sitting on Cera’s bunk. Ducky thought the game Rita was playing looked fun. “Could I play?” she asked politely, but Cera suddenly interrupted. “No! Um…I mean, you’ll need all your strength for the next challenge, right Ducky?” she said. Ducky paused for a moment. CC Ducky: Cera is very smart, she is, she is. I guess I should do what she said. Ali sighed at seeing Ducky listen to Cera. “Tippy wishes Ducky would smarten up about Cera,” the spiketail commented. “Yeah, Ducky is nice,” Ali added. Another thing that was on the players’ minds was that they heard another former TDI camper would guest star this episode, and they were wondering what he (or she) could be like. “Well, all the humans we’ve met so have been cool, but really weird,” Ali said. THE NEXT MORNING….. The Final Nine were at the Mess Hall, eating breakfast. Cera, Tippy, Shorty, Ali, Ducky, and Petrie were so used to seeing Rory, Chomper, and Rita eat meat by now it didn’t even bother them anymore. Though they still dreaded the sight of Chris walking in about to announce the next challenge, they knew they couldn’t avoid it. “Good morning players,” he grinned. “Before I reveal the next challenge, let me introduce yet another former TDI camper……Tyler!” A teenage male wearing mostly red clothes and what the humans called a “sweat band/headband”, came into the Mess Hall. “All right! This is going to be awesome!” Tyler cheered, jumping up and down. In the process, he accidentally bumped his head on the doorframe. “Ow!” he yelled, rubbing it. CC Ali: Ok, that was a bad introduction, but I’m sure he’ll be nice. After his little accident, Tyler began to more properly introduce himself. “Hey, I’m Tyler, and I LOVE sports!” “What are sports?” Rory asked. “Ya know…games with physical activity,” Tyler replied. “Oh yeah,” Rory replied, and all of the 9 remaining dinos shared a laugh, even Cera. Then, Chris clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Speaking of sports, some informants we have back in the Great Valley says an AW-SUM X-treme game with you dudes is leaf riding, correct?” Rita, Rory, Chomper, Ali, Tippy, and Shorty nodded, while Cera, Ducky, and Petrie looked confused. “Actually, more of the leafeaters in the Mysterious Beyond and sharpteeth know more about it,” Chomper explained. “You take some GIANT leaves, stick together with sticky stuff, then race them down big hills.” “That sounds gr…AGH!” Tyler started to say but turned to panic looking at Chomper and Rita. “What, you scared of sharpteeth?” Rita asked with a laugh. “No…t-rexes are like chickens,” he said nervously. “What’s a chicken?” the dinos asked confused. (AUTHOR’S NOTE: If you don’t understand the chicken thing, rewatch the Phobia Factor of TDI. Tyler’s greatest fear is supposed to be chickens.) “Ok dudes, follow me to your next challenge!” Chris laughed. The players + Chris, Chef, and Tyler walked out of the Mess Hall and through the main filming area. Then walked into the Mysterious Beyond, and since the walk took quite a while, the producers decided to speed up the footage and add “frantic” music to the background to make it seem more exciting. Eventually, they stopped at the base of a mountain and lots of leaves were nearby. The leaves came in many different shapes, colors, and consistencies. “Your next challenge is made up of two parts,” Chris began to explain. “Each of you has to collect every leave you need to make your own custom-made leaf rider!” “That sounds great!” Rita cheered CC Rita: I love leaf-riding. Almost as much as I love Chomper… “However,” Chris said, about to make the obvious “Hard part” of the challenge. “You only have two minutes to pick out your leaves. Then you must proceed to the top of what you dinos call Race Mountain without dropping a single leaf. If you do, you can’t enter the final race for invincibility.” Everyone gulped except for Cera. CC Cera: You’re about to see how an alliance can really help you beat everyone else. The leaf-gathering portion of the contest was simple enough, though only for Chomper, Ducky, Petrie, Rita, and Rory. Mainly, because they had arms. Shorty, Ali, Tippy, and Cera were having a hard time. “How can I keep all these stupid leaves on my back?” Shorty complained. The four-footers would have a hard time here, except for Cera, who had a plan. “Hey Ducky?” she asked, in fake politeness, but Ducky couldn’t tell it was fake. “Yes Cera?” she replied. “I was wondering…if you could carry my leaves up for me please?” Ducky thought for a moment. Her hands were already mostly full, but she Was in Cera’s alliance. “Sure Cera, I’d be glad to, yup yup yup.” Cera grinned and handed her some fancy blue leaves she was going to use. Ali and Shorty looked angry at Cera’s tactics, but it gave them an idea. “Hey Tyler,” Shorty asked, “could you carry our leaves for us?” “Yeah, I don’t want to see that mean threehorn win the game,” Ali added. Ali didn’t like playing unfairly, but this technically wasn’t against the rules. Chris then blew his whistle. “All right, time to head to the top!” he called. Chirs then fired his starting gun at the side of the rock to make sure no flying dinosaurs would get hit. However, the bullet ricocheted back and Petrie just barely managed to dodge it. CC Petrie: Me think that was too close. When the dash towards the top of the mountain started, Rita was smiling confidentially. “I’m great at leaf-riding,” she bragged to Cera. Cera was a fast learner, however. Ducky was trying her best to hold both her and Cera’s leaves up, with a blowing wind this was proving to be difficult. Elsewhere, after only a few seconds of running, Tyler grew tired fast. “I don’t believe this..” Shorty said, closing his eyes. CC Shorty: Noah and that crazy girl Izzy were OK, but this Tyler kid is just pathetic. Rory was having no trouble carrying his leaves. “I’m gonna make it to the race for sure,” he smiled, when he noticed a ground crawler on top of one of his leaves. “Yum,” he smiled, trying to grab it with his teeth, but in the process, knocked the leaves out of his hands. “Oh crud,” he muttered. “Rory has been eliminated from the race!” Chris announced. Rory shrugged and walked up, he still wanted to watch. The top was nearing. Tippy had decided to carry her own leaves, since wanted to prove to Cera that she was tougher than her. “Tippy can make it..” she said, trying to maintain her balance. Tyler meanwhile, was exhausted. “I can’t go on…” he panted, then fell over. “Shorty and Ali have been eliminated from the race!” Chris laughed. CC Shorty: Man, that was weak. CC Ali: I’m not mad at Tyler or anything, but I’ll probably agree with whatever Shorty just confessed. Everyone else arrived at the top. “Chomper, Cera, Tippy, Ducky, Petrie, and Rita are now are all eligible for the final race for individual invincibility! Now, for the most shocking twist ever!” Everyone went wide-eyed. “What are you talking about?” Chomper asked. Chris let out a minor psychopathic laugh. “There will be no Bonfire Ceremony tonight.” Everyone let out a relieved look. “Because…the last person whose riding leaf crosses the finish line will automatically go down the Tunnel of Shame!” Now everyone gulped. “You have 15 minutes to make each of you riding leaves. Better spend that time wisely….”. Chomper, Tippy, and Rita began building their rides, while Ducky was working on hers, as well as helping Cera with hers. Cera was making Ducky do most of the work while she just put the leaves in position while Ducky applied the sticky sap to attach the big leaves to each other. Petrie, however, was having much trouble with his. “Me can’t do this,” the flyer said nervously. “It hard, and me kind of scared of going very fast!” Rita had already finished her leaf rider, so she decided to help Petrie out. CC Rita: Any friend of Chomper’s is a friend of mine, so yeah, I’d gladly lend Petrie a hand. “Need any help Petrie?” Rita asked. Petrie looked at the sharptooth. “Sure Rita, that would be nice. Me never done this before.” Rita thought for a moment. “We still have time before the race right? I know a great place right by here where we can practice.” Petrie nodded happily. “Sure, that would be nice.” Rita grabbed her riding leaf and followed Petrie to a place about 50 feet across from where they were. “What is this hill called?” Petrie asked. “Uh…Death Hill,” Rita replied. Petrie looked like her was about to freak. “Don’t worry, it’s a name the other sharpteeth came up with to make it sound more exciting than it is.” Back where everyone else was, time had run out. “Has anybody seen Petrie or Rita?” Chris asked. “They went that way, but I didn’t see where they stopped,” Ali responded. “I guess they’ve been eliminated from the race,” Chris said. He looked at Cera, Ducky, Tippy, and Chomper. “Down to you four. Racers, get ready at the starting line!” The 4 racing players went to the starting line. They looked down the steep downhill path, they could see obstacles along the way. “Oh boy,” said Tippy. Cera was whispering to Ducky. “Now we just need to make sure that I come in first, and that you don’t come in last,” she strategized. “But…can’t I try to come in first?” Ducky asked. “But I’m the one who comes up with our plans, I can’t risk being eliminated.” “Good point Cera, it is, it is,” Ducky replied. Meanwhile, Rita was about to teach Petrie how to leave ride. “Just hold on tight,” she instructed. Petrie was so nervous by the thought of the game he dug his little claws into the leaves so hard, they got stuck. “Here we go,” said Rita starting down the hill. But then they looked down the hill, and saw that it looked VERY dangerous. “Whoops,” Rita said, in nervous realization. CC Rita: Oh yeah, it was Doom Hill that wasn’t really scary, my mistake. “WAH!” the sharptooth and flyer screamed as they started down the scary hill. Pointy rocks were nearby, but Rita managed to steer them out of the way just in time. “GO!” Called Chris, who had said “Screw it” to his starting gun. Ali, Shorty, and Rory were watching the race from the TDI helicopter, Shorty and Ali were eating treestars while Rory was eating a few ground crawlers. The first portion of the race was simple, go down a path while dodging a few stalagmites. “This is fun,” Chomper smiled, standing on two feet. (Imagine them surfing, this is what they look like on their riding leaves.) Tippy and Cera were tied for the lead, Ducky in 2nd, and Chomper bringing up the rear. Soon, a more tricky obstacle came up. There was a little ramp made by a rock formation, and if you didn’t hit it, you wouldn’t land on the next portion. Cera applied extra weight, allowing her to gain more speed and make the gap. Ducky and Tippy got lucky on the jump. Chomper, however, when he went off the rocky ramp, his riding leaf grazed the edge of the landing and knocked him off. “Ow,” Chomper muttered, his leaf rider smashed. CC Chomper: Going home won’t be so terrible, right? I had a good run. Back down Death Hill, Petrie and Rita were screaming at the top of their lungs. Then, they also saw a big rock ramp…but it was a daredevil style jump over a large pit. “HOLD ON!” Rita yelled. The riding leaf was going at such a fast speed it hit the ramp and made the jump. Petrie looked down, and his heart practically stopped. Underneath were several big sharpteeth! “Hi mom!” Rita waved to one as they made the jump safely and continued down Death Hill uncontrollably. Back at the main race, a little waterfall was pouring onto the hill, making seeing at this point difficult. Cera managed to swerve away, as did Ducky. Tippy was unable to gain control of her riding leaf in time, and the force of the water knocked her off. “Darn it,” Tippy muttered. “Oh great, Cera’s gonna win again,” Ali said annoyed from the TDV helicopter. Rory looked concerned. “Seriously, did you guys see where Rita and Petrie went? I’m very worried.” Meanwhile, Petrie and Rita had entered a cave that was on Death Hill. “What next?!” Petrie screamed. He soon got his answer. There as about a 90 degree angle drop coming up! “WE’RE GONNA DIE!” they screamed. Luckily, however, the drop was about only 30 feet, but they did land in fast-moving water. “Hold on!” Rita instructed. The finish line was near. Ducky was in the lead, but she remembered the instructions Cera had given her, so the swimmer began to slow down. “Oh great,” said Ali again. “What’s bad about her?” Tyler asked. “You have no idea,” Shorty responded. Cera crossed the finish line first, Ducky soon following. “You did it Cera, you did you did!” Ducky smiled, “You won invincibility, and I’m safe too.!” Chomper and Tippy soon came down on foot, Chomper looking slightly sad. “I’ll miss you Chomper, I will, I will,” Ducky said. However, just then, Chris came by on the copter with Tyler, Ali, Shorty, and Rory. “Ducky, since the race ended, you made 3 statements. Only 1 of them is actually true.” “Huh?” the little swimmer asked confused. “Cera does have invincibility because her riding leaf was the first to cross the finish line….. Howver, since Chomper and Tippy’s riding leaves were smashed, they technically never crossed the finish line at all. So, that means Ducky: Tunnel of Shame time for you!” Chris laughed. “What?” said Ducky in confused shockness. Cera came up to her. “Sorry about this, I could only save you if I gave you my invincibility.” “But can’t you give me it?” Ducky asked. “Too risky, hope you can understand that,” replied Cera. Ducky suddenly felt betrayed. She felt…angry! “You mean I have been helping all this time and you weren’t even going to help back?” Ducky asked angrily. “Not really,” replied Cera. “Everyone was right!” Ducky yelled. “Myra, Ali, and Tippy were all right about you! You’re nothing but a meanie user, you are, you are!” “So what,” replied Cera. CC Ducky: I cannot believe she said that, I can’t I can’t! “That was harsh,” Shorty said to Cera. “Hey, I know how you treated Guido,” Cera replied. “I least I didn’t use the little runt!” Shorty retorted. “Whatever…” Cera concluded. Just then, they heard two voices screaming. Out of a little tunnel on the mountain wall emerged Petrie and Rita. “LOOK OUT BELOW!” they yelled. The sharptooth and flyer hit the ground, the impact sending Petrie free from the riding leaf. “Me thought I would die….” Petrie said, nearly out of breath. “Chomper, I never thought I’d see you again,” Rita said, hugging the little sharptooth. Chomper blushed, but he still felt angry about Cera and bad for Ducky. SOME TIME LATER…. Tyler had said goodbye to the dinos, and returned to 2008 in the TDV time machine. Everyone gathered to say goodbye to Ducky at the Tunnel of Shame. “Goodbye Ducky,” Tippy said, hugging the swimmer. “If it makes you happy, Tippy wouldn’t have voted you off if it wasn’t for this.” “Thank you Tippy,” Ducky smiled back. Ali waved with her foot, and even Shorty as well. “Me miss you Ducky,” said Petrie. “Eh, it’ll be ok,” Ducky replied. She came to Chomper, Rita, and Rory. She gave the 3 of them hugs, it didn’t make her feel uncomfortable. As she was about to leave, she looked at Cera. “Goodbye Cera, I hope you get everything you deserve, I do, I do.” She laughed, walking down the TOS. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes